Butterflies
by Eclare Drama
Summary: Munro can't help but feel butterflies when he is around his co-worker Aislinn. Aislinn can't help but blush every time they touch. Can one dance lay out their path in the future together. Can Luke win Aislinn over instead. Aislinn and Munro or Luke and Aislinn


_**If you want me to continue this story tell me. Review! I think I want this to be a one-shot but if you want me to continue review! This was going to be a one shot but then if you want this story to continue just review and tell me. **_

**_Butterflies_**

**-Munro-**

"What's the no part?" Aislinn (Clare) questioned me(Eli) stepping closer to me. "You knew I was leaving, there were twinkly lights. It was easy. I want to know it wasn't just some fleeting moment, because there won't always be twinkly lights. And if we're gonna do this, you need to be ALL in." I read from my memory to my co-worker Aislinn (Clare) both of which were dreading the next few moments. She sits down beside me glaring softly into my eyes barley an inch away from my face. My breathing quickened a bit. I stared back into her eyes. She then reaches up her left hand to tangle into my hair behind my neck and leans in kissing my soft lips for a moment before relapsing it and going straight back in for a few more seconds making me give an almost imponderable gasp, before only slightly descending away from my face.

She stares into my eyes one last time almost forgetting that were are being filmed and utters out the words "Eli, I'm ALL in." I gulped and stare at her completely dazed before she feel's my hand rush up to the side of her face and slide my fingers through her hair and brings her lips to mine one last time pulling and pushing on her face, I open my mouth to release my tongue into her mouth giving it all I can massaging her tongue slowly making her sigh with pleasure then rolling my tongue around her tongue. I pulled on her bottom lip softly then I pull away not giving Aislinn any warning. She stays in the position a second longer giving me (Eli) to pull away from the left side of her face and lean my head on hers watching her smile into my eye's lovingly.

"And, CUT!" We heard from our producer Stephen Stohn who is a close distance away, breaking the moment between Aislinn and I.

"That was perfect you two, your chemistry as Eli and Clare really does take my breath away. That's a wrap for today everyone." He shouted drifting the last few words as he walked away. The other crew members started to trail out behind him leaving only Aislinn and I.

She was about to get up but I took my hand and put it on her thigh to keep her down. She looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes shinning in the light. I smirked at her and rubbed her thigh in a circle like motion.

"Are you still coming to my brother's birthday party?" I asked. She put her hand on top of mines and nodded, "Yea of course I'm going. I mean free food right. Who would pass up that offer." She giggled. I smirked and gasped, "So your using me for my food. I see how it is now." I pouted like a 5 year old not getting his way. I took my hand off of her thigh. She sighed and took my hand again and put it over her thigh again.

"Munro your such a baby. I'm not just going because of your food," She laughed. "I'm going for the cake too." She then giggled. I frowned. I pretend that I was upset at her but in all I really wasn't. I don't think I could never get upset at Aislinn. I took my hand off of her thigh and she frowned.

"Munro I'm sorry. I was just kidding around," She said softly. "Munro come on. I'm sworryyy. How can I make it up to you?"

I smirked and turn to face her. She looked into my eyes and I said," Well...kiss me."

"What?" She asked. She was shocked on what I said. I mean I think Aislinn likes me back. She's always giving me little signs. I mean I remember when she was sleeping over my house a few weeks back. We was cuddle up on the couch and she climbed on top of me while we was laying down and said she was cold and by her sitting on me, hugging me she would get warmer. The hard part about her sitting on me was that she was sitting right on my dick. I'm surprised she didn't feel my bulge. Or maybe she did.

"You heard me. Kiss me. That's how you can make it up to me." I smiled. She smirked and moved closer to me. I widened my eyes. Was she really going to kiss me. I was exploding inside.

"Alright. Come closer." She said. I moved closer and she started to lean in. I started to lean in as well. Here it is. My real kiss with Aislinn. Our real first kiss as our selfs and not Eli and Clare. I closed my eyes and waited for her pink plumped lips to connect with mine. Waiting only seconds felt like hours. She closed her eyes also and that's when I felt her breath on my . Our lips were only a few inches away now. I mentally smirked.

I leaned in more and then I felt nothing but air. I ended up falling forward on the bench. I opened my eyes and saw that Aislinn wasn't there. Was I day dreaming or-

"See you at the party tonight!" Aislinn yelled. I looked up and she was running to the exit. That little...ohh she's good. She tricked me. Maybe she doesn't like me and I'm getting mixed signals. I wish there was a way for me to read her mine. Ha like that is going to happen. But I will get her back tonight. At my brothers party. My brothers pool party. Oh god Aislinn in a bikini is just...I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

I hope I didn't do bad. Tell me how I did in the reviews. Review! I might have a little love triangle with Luke, Munro and Aislinn. Hope you enjoyed. I think I'm gonna continue this story. Yea I am. This is NOT gonna be a one-shot.


End file.
